


The Monster Within

by XxDjjeff11xX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Douchebag Soren, F/M, M/M, Monster Gabriel, Withersickness, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDjjeff11xX/pseuds/XxDjjeff11xX
Summary: Gabriel has obtained withersickness but it has taken a path of it's own in him. It has created a monster within.





	The Monster Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website. So please be considerate.

“Gabriel?” “Where are you?” Robes called out, his voice showing his worry. This brought me out of my thoughts. I don’t know what my name is or my past or my friends. All I know is that I got pulled out of this monster and brought here. I was on a horse with this guy wearing green armour.  
“He is outside the cave. Thinking most likely.” Rouge replied calmly. I like him. I know him from somewhere though.  
“GABRIEL! YOU’RE SAFE!” Geek yelled running over to me and suffocating me with a hug.  
“Who is Gabriel?” I asked confused.  
“Your Gabriel the Warrior. Don’t seem so lost.” Ginger said his tone of voice showing that he was annoyed. I don’t believe he’s nice.  
“He has lost his memory. Don’t be so hard on him.” Cat scolded.  
“He did look at the Wither Storm most of the time.” Fatty stated. I couldn’t hear what he said.  
“I’ll tell him. He should know…” Rouge said.  
“I know you love him but no. Don’t tell him.” Ginger stated.  
“Why can’t I remember anything?” I asked myself out loud. I was outside the cave.  
“He wants to know why he doesn’t remember anything.” Cat said.  
“The Wither Storm made him forget?” Female Ginger guessed.  
“He has also contracted Wither Sickness. Unlike yours Petra he will die. Yours will just make you very weak.” Lil Geek stated.  
“Or become a Monster.” Rouge stated.  
“Lad, stop worrying about me. I’m fine” I said  
You won’t be Gabriel. You won’t be fine anymore. You’re scaring your husband. He is worrying about you. The voice in my head said. He has been with me for a while. I call him Wither or Storm.  
Storm, what do you mean? I’m married to Rouge? I asked.  
Yes married and he is called Magnus not ‘Rouge’. You’re also called Gabriel. You have forgotten most things you only remember me and small things about everyone here. I have your memories. I remember everything.  
I’m called Gabriel, I’m also married to Magnus. And you have my memories. I repeated to myself.  
“Gabriel? You there?” Magnus asked.  
Yep. I’m worrying him. I’m sorry.  
“Y-yeah, I g-guess.” I replied scared.  
“You’re scared, why?” Magnus asked. Oh no I’m making him worried.  
“N-nothing!” I said.  
“You’re lying. Tell me why you are scared Gabriel.” Magnus replied I can see the care in his eyes.  
Calm down Gabriel. You’re gonna make him more anxious. Storm stated.  
What am I supposed to do?! I don’t remember ANYTHING about anyone here! I asked/yelled.  
“Gabriel leave. You’re not welcome here unless you take off the bandage and eyepatch.” Soren stated.  
“Why should I? Everybody has their secrets. You have no right to make me say mine.” Storm said before I could stop him. My head is pointed at the ground so they couldn’t see my eyes.  
Sorry I had to say it.  
Don’t be Storm. I had no clue what to do.  
“Soren, what has gotten in to you?!” Lukas Yelled/Asked.  
“What’s wrong with me?! I’m not the one who is messed up!” Soren replied trying to appear as the innocent one even though he wasn’t,  
“Soren? Is that your name Ginger?” Storm asked,  
“Hey! That’s just rude!” Axel yelled back at me,  
“Shut up Axel!” I yelled back.  
“You’re not the boss of me!” he replied.  
“Shut up Axel.” That came from Magnus… Wait his eyes are purple.  
That’s Ender. My mate, he’s really protective of me. I don’t recommend you annoy him.  
Sure. Thanks for the warning.  
“What the hell is going on?!” I yell annoyed  
“Stay out of it, dear. You shouldn’t stress yourself over it.” Magnus replied calmly. He was glaring at Axel.  
“Fine. Just don’t get angry.” I said. Annoyance showing in my voice.  
“Your letting Magnus fight your battles now Freak?” Soren mocked.  
“Call me ‘Freak’ once more and I will personally feed you to the wither storm.” I stated calmer than I expected. “I won’t show any mercy.”  
Gabe, be careful. Ender is extremely angry. He is actually losing his temper.  
Thanks for the waring.  
I quickly ran over to Magnus and grabbed his hand. “Magnus, can I talk to you outside?”  
He turned his head towards me, “Sure.” He started to pull me outside the cave. When we got outside he stated “So what did you want to talk to me ab…! “  
I shut him up by hugging him. “I’m sorry about forgetting you... both of you…”  
He quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. “It’s alright.”  
I quickly rested my head against his chest. “Can we leave this place? It’s weird and kinda starting to scare me.”  
He rested his head on top of mine, “Yeah, let’s leave.”  
“Sorry to ruin the moment but can we come too?” Jesse asked embarrassed he hiding behind Lukas slightly.  
“It’s alright Jesse, and yes you can come. The more the better. Hmm, Gabe?” Magnus mused  
“Yeah, it will be easier.” I replied calmly, “Let’s steal the horses.”  
Ivor tilted his head for a second, “Yeah that’s a good idea.”  
“Let’s get those horses.” Lukas piped up. “I think they’re gonna start moving tomorrow.”  
“Alright." Jesse replied while glancing at the others arguing.


End file.
